wings and tails
by zackary.clark.58
Summary: comment your feelings and try not to kill all my hope


wings & tails

by zackary clark

prolog

it is a dark day the forcast is for rain that is supposed to last for two days. me and my sister go outside to get the animals in the barn my sister gets outside first as i hear a faint screaming in my ear ... a warning. i look up just in time to see my sister step into the rain and start laghing so i ask her "what is so funny"

my sister's anwser worrys me she says " the rain is tickling me"

chapter 1

miles

my name is miles tails ... like miles tails prower but i am not a three tailed fox. i am a normal 15 year old boy living in california in the year 2013 the last thing i remember ... a scream no not just a scream everyone screaming including myself pain almost like i am getting cut up but im not i am indoors but i feel the rain the _blood red rain_ it is unatural. rain is not red i does not burn things it cannot start forest fires.

Rain Cant Set The World On Fire.

i feel cold dead dyng but warm i dont feel like i am burning but i feel safe .i hear something a thump now i hear my brother's voice

ashley

i am ashley i live in a kind of ... moving shelter

i guess people could call it me i just call it home. it has been twenty years since it started raining fire and when it isnt raining we go outside to find food and other things

"okay people we cant stay up here much longer the rain only stopped for an hour so we can be up thirty minutes lets go and remember not to step in any puddles "

 _" Ashley! help me get this door open"_

thats desmond tails he was alive when this first started he is convinced his twin brother surrvived the rain but his brother hasnt been seen since the rain first hit a lot of people say that they have seen things outside...things inhuman in nature

"give it up that door will never open it has always been like that we even tried blowing it up but nothing works"

 _"no i just need you to push i can open it i know how my brother taught me"_

" it wont work "

"just help humor him"

and that would be my dad dad has always liked desmond they were childhood friends before all this started dad was even closer to desmond's twin brother...

"fine"

as i push the poor i feel something inside give a little as desmond was pressing random symbols on the door i heard a click and then the door gave and i fell over with it

"careful honey"

"im fine"

 _"Halt,he's here i told you he lived i told you "_

i look up and see a room full of strange item like swords talismins there is even a small shrine in the corner and strangest of all there is a boy laying on his back in a puddle the boy is a lot younger than desmond and it is obvious from his breathing that he is alive.

"well i guess i owe you an apology ... but how is he still here he should be on fire he is laying in a puddle."

"Desmond i thought you two were twins?"

 _"we are but he still looks like he is 15. well might as well wake him"_

desmond picks up a metal staff off the wall and starts pulling his brother out of the puddle to him

miles

desmond ... my brother desmond no he is alive i am dead he couldnt have died there is no way. some one shakes me i hear my name repeated as they are shaking me i try to speak but it feels like i haven't because i only manage twisted croaking sounds i try to open my eyes or to even lift my arms but i cant i am too weak the only words i could manage was "my black staff " so i just repeated it over and over until i could finish the sentince "grab my black staff"and i told them that.

i strech my body poping every joint with a gross poping sound "you two got old"

 _"yeah we were not as lucky as you. speaking of which how did you survive the rains "_

"rains?"

 _"yeah rains wait do you even remember the last twenty years ?"_

" you were serious about it having been twenty years ?"

 _"yes what did you do take some bad ibprofen or something?"_

"last thing i remember is locking myself im my bedroom so i could disable my staff as the house was burning down... MY STAFF."

 _"dont worry about your staff i have it right here"_

desmond hands me my staff as i feel it buzz with power

"it's safe. i can't belive that it isnt even dented. and it still works i can feel its power mixing with mine"

i let a little bit of my aura show as i said this but it was still too much it nearly blinded them

"woh what was that"

 _"my brother is a bit of a show off when it comes to sp"_

" ego sit para"

i muted my brother so no one could hear him and i laughed

"yeah says the boy who kept lighting the teacher's skirt on fire"

"ego sit para"

i unmuted him

 _"your just half as funny as you were before... wait you weren't funny before."_

me and my brother laughed harder than we ever laughed before

i stopped and looked around grimacing at how my room is destroyed

"well i guess the cats out of the bag"

 _"yeah it seemed pointless seing as how the apocalypse is going on"_

"yeah... hey i wonder what happened to elena"

elena was my girlfriend before everything happened

 _"she maried halt ,this young annoyance"_

 _"HEY"_

 _"is her daughter"_

as i look closer i reilize she looks a lot like elena

"hate to break up a family reunion but we need to get inside quickly"

"she does look like elena"

 _"yeah she does"_

she slaps us both

"get inside"

we get inside they let me take a shower do you know how hard it is to wash human ribs... after the shower i go to talk to the driver as i enter the room i hear elena

 _"hi"_

"what the living hell! please dont do that you scared me"

 _"it has been awhile hasnt it but you havent changed a bit"_

"nope but i am done hiding who i realy am."

 _"what do you mean"_

"i am a magican"

 _"you said that before"_

"ego sit para"

i use my magic to create a cat on the floor between us

 _"...you were not joking?"_

"no, but my question is why are you driving a mobile fortress?"

 _"its my job why were you outside "_

"i was dead"

 _"dont lie "_

"im not lying"

 _"you were not dead "_

"yeah i was i went to my gods for 30 days to train because my body on earth had died"

 _"liar thats from a old tv show"_

"it is but i was dead"

 _"yes, you are"_

"no, here look" i lift up my shirt to show her that my body is still reforming and that i have a huge hole though me "i was not lying i was dead" she gasps.

 _"stay away from our daughter"_

"what is with that phrasing" she shoves me out the door and locks it

"is it just me or has elena changed?"

 _"of course it has been twenty years people tend to change over time"_

"smartass i mean her speech pattern has changed today instead of saying my she said our"

desmond snickered a little

" what"

 _" i will tell you later"_

later that night me and my brother are sharing a room the room is about 10 foot by 10 foot.

" tell me tell me tell me tell me"

 _"tell you what?"_

"why you were laughing earlyer "

 _" when elena married halt she already gave birth."_

"what?"

 _"Ashley turns twenty one this year and she might be your daughter"_

"what the hell"

 _"its funnier than shit isn't it"_

"how come you didnt tell me"

 _"oh yeah you tell your half dead brother he has a daughter that is older than him"_

" im going to see elena"

 _"not your brightest idea"_

"what"

 _"elena dosent like visitors much"_

" too fucking bad"

i ran up to the drivers cabin and knocked on the door

"elena elena elena elena"

 _"what the hell do you want?"_

"we have a daughter?"

 _"took you long enough asshole!"_

"you!... i have been dead for twenty years. woke up to find my best friend and my girlfriend got marred, and has a daughter that is realy my daughter! plus that the whole world is dead and that the only person who still belived i was alive was my brother!... and you are pissed ? i am still not fully healed yet you want to yell at me! what the hell happend to you? did you lose what little love for me that you had?"

 _"good bye miles"_

she said it without emotion as she tried shutting the door i grabbed it and held the door open

"No if you have a problem tell me or i cant figure it out i cannot help you if you dont tell me whats wrong?"

 _"your wrong miles your supposed to be dead. you dissapear for twenty years then you come back and you expect everything to be alright. i can't beleve that your so fucked up that you can't see that everything has changed"_

"thats what you are mad about? that i am not scared about what is happening? that i am not panicing wow you realy turned into a freak i know that things are different but i know how to handle them hell desmond could have taught ashley how to stop this problem i can stop the rain hell i can even retun it to normal but you guys are just too dumb to see that i wasnt lying i need to find out who did this but i can't protect you if you keep secrets from me!"

she started crying and for a second she looked just like she did when i last saw her

"listen i am going to check the council house tomorrow i want you to come with me if inferno is there then he can help me find out who caused the change in the rain if not then we are going to have to tell ashley the truth about her father."

 _"but tomorow isn't clear and ive already checked the council house its empty and i should have told her in the first place"_

i laugh as i tell her "dont worry about the rain and keep in mind why would a dragon be in a normal councel house? besides its likely you are not thinking of the same reson for telling her as i am"

 _"why do you want to tell her? ... wait dragon?"_

 _"_ _come find me"_

"so the old ass is still kicking? i thought he would be seeing as how he eats fire i guess he could be any where he wants now... "

 _"who are you talking about?"_

"inferno. he is still alive i guess a rocket, two gernades, 100,000 swords, excalubur, and the apocalypse is not enough to kill him. good. i cant have the only legitimate famillar i have die on me if so ill follow his ass to pergatory and drag him out then kill him once more."

 _" what?"_

 _"you'll see. night"_

 _"night?"_

ok i know i sounded like an ass but i cant realy explain that i have been hiding a dragon under the city for over 10,000 years for the will of a contract that i made when i was criminaly insane without sounding like i need a bullet to the head. so sue me if i look like a asshole it is not my fault.

chapter 2

the next day it looked like a monsoon was happening and as i walked into the dining hall every one was staring at me as if i wasn't human. im not but thats besides the point. i go sit next to my brother, daughter, elena, and halt

"what is going on?"

 _"i am going with you"_

"so am i"

 _"i too i think its time i meet this master"_

"i will protect my family"

" you told them didnt you"

 _"yes"_

"what about the blood matter?"

 _"that is up to you to do"_

"damn"

"what is the blood matter"

"ummm. well elena you know you are tying a noose around my head by making me say this right?"

 _"no im not your tying it"_

"oh well just dont shoot the messenger for his bluntness...ashley i am your birth father i am a mage, necromancer, and i have a pet dragon. plus you are a mage, and a necromancer, sorry but the dragon part is more a curse than a blessing."

"bullshit"

"no ashly is my daughter. i was there for her birth"

"well there is a way i can prove it."

 _"dont, i dont want these people to know about magic"_

"ok every one to the drivers cabin"

we all ran to the drivers cabin the whole while halt looked shaken as if i just put a hand gernade in his mouth and told him to chew

"ok ashley give me your hands"

"What no"

"just"i grab her hands and she gives up and lets me see them i wander into her soul to pull the string that surpresses her power. every one gasps as we all get blinded by a light so bright it is like looking into the sun

"what was that"

"her aura, exeptional for a nephilim"

"nephawa"

"nephilim a term used to describe a half-god. in short i just explained how i am a mage, necromancer, and have a pet dragon. but still that was unusually bright... i will have to look into that sometime. but still we might want to get on the move now before the hole closes again."

we ran to the pressuization chamber it wasnt till we got there that elena asked

 _"wait what about the rain?"_

"ego sit para"

as i opened the door the rain just stopped the sun came out it looked like a nice day

"you stopped the rain"

"quickly no time for explanations follow me"

i start running as fast as i can to my room

 _elena_

 _is he going to his house? this is the same path we followed to his house the night we..._

 _"miles are we going to your house"_

"nice observation i am surprised you remembered that seeing as how you forgot most everything else this was the path we walked down twenty years ago the night of armageddon."

"twenty years ago ...today?"

"yes"

"so that means... yuck today is the day i was concived"

 _i smile a little seeing them getting along so calmly almost as if he was there all along...i suddenly remember ashly saying "i see daddy" when halt wasnt around is it possible...no it cant be_

miles

as we approch the house i noticed a familar sent in the air as i hear a voice

 _ **miles! hurry michel says if you dont talk inferno down he will stop holding him down!**_

 _ **MASTER! I WANT MY MASTER**_

 _miles get your ass down here now_

"so they are still alive obviously forgot that i had died but oh well at least now i can get my crystal back."

"who is alive?"

"my masters."

i reach into my pocket and felt for a small tube as i yelled for every one to slow down for a second once we stopped i pulled out the tube

"what's that"

i press a button on the tube and it exteneds into my staff "i dont want to do this but we have no choice"

 _"do what?"_

i quickly stabbed my staff through my chest and i felt the intinse pain rising form the earth i knew i had to get us there within the hour and the house was too far so i teleported us

"ow that always hurts like hell"

the area around us looks like we are in the catacombs under france but we are actually under the city

 _"where are we"_

 _"under the"_

"ego sit para. havent i told you not to tell any one where this is. ego sit para. anyways we are at the councel house now "

"looks like an old sewer to me"

"sadly it is an old sewer but more than three trilion people died making this place this is the ultimate sanctuary. lets get going before michel smites me again."

 _"who is michel?"_

"michel,the damned, lucifer, the betrayed, the black prince, some people even called him the true god. but i just call him father"

 _"i am as much your father as i am an armadilo's"_

" its nice to see you again"

 _"likewise"_

"wait if your lucifer shouldn't you be in hell?"

 _"i better not be_ _in hell again_ _..."_

"enough with the formalitys he in his room?"

 _"yes"_

"ill calm him down. michel, do you want to show them around?"

 _"not really but i will"_

ok so i know it is strange that i am keeping a dragon under the city but he has no where to go he is the last male dragon and he had his home taken away when they built a six flags on top of his cave while he slept so fair is fair anyways i turned a proceseing plant into a tiny jungle that he could live in he eat rats, monkeys,... the occasional traveler who goes too far into the sewers but other than that he is fine ... exept here is the thing there are hundereds of female dragons in the world but he likes them young i mean real young female dragons live for billions of years he perfers that they be younger than him(100000y/o).

"inferno get your ass over here!"

 _ **"master!"**_

"what's this i have been hearing about michel having to hold you down?"

 _ **"i smell a mate"**_

"really thats what has been bothering you. you dumbass"

 _ **"but master has seen her she sure is pretty isnt she ?"**_

"are you refereing to the young girl who came here with me?"

 _ **"yes"**_

"you dumbass thats my daughter your talking about for one she is not a dragon, for two she is 20 that is about 2 seconds for you, and for three if you touch her ill cut your balls off again."

 _ **"master's daughter?"**_

i dont want to know what he was thinking of for all i know he could be thinking about trying to mate with a human (its been done before but i hate killing them so i dont let him). inferno is older than the earth itself he used to live on nibiru but that knida got fucked up when he "visted" 3 dragons in one night...

"where is katlin?"

 _ **"she said she will find me girlfriend"**_

"if she finds one will you be nice to her?"

 _ **"yes master"**_

"liar"

 _ **"sadly"**_

"anyways i need my crystal"

he rumages around in a bush for a moment before he pops his head out and spits out a glowing shard. i put the shard into the hole in the tip of the staff and smiled as it felt stronger

"come on"

chapter 3

as we go into the main chamber i shrink infurno just enough that he can fit through the door

"michel! it the saferoom intact?"

 _"yes but we seem to be out of life clay"_

"damnit. do we still have angel tears and devils rock?"

 _"yea and if i have to kill another fucking rouge monster im going to sell all of your "materials""_

"whats that" he says pointing at inferno

"oh i almost forgot introuductions ...halt desmond elena ashley this hulking dumbass is inferno the last breath of god. or rather the bieng once known to be god the title now is supposed to fall to michel but that didnt go as planned. anyway if you would i need to get something from the saferoom ashley if you would come with me."

ashley

we walked down halls and corridors for what felt like hours in the end we came to a door that looked alot like a submarines door."after you" he said as he opened the door as i walked into what looked like a storage room i noticed that there is a small shrine identical to the one in miles' room.

"whats that little shrine for"

"its a shrine to the wolf god our familys guardian and his promise to defend the true son of god."

"but if michel is your father then dont that make us demons? "

"thats the part that confuses people michel is gods true son and he was betrayed thats the reason he made us the last of gods true liniage its our job to survive till michel has a true child thats a god"

"wow thats ... dark so why are we in a storage room"

just as i said that he pops open a crate of what looks to be small tubes

"looking for my first wand"

as he says that he pulls out a small tube with a pure red gem and for a moment there it looks like its glowing

"here it is oh and its ready. catch!"

as he says that he tosses it to me and the instant i touch it i feel millions of words and emotions fill my head and all i could think is if he feels this way every day...


End file.
